Tough Times
by REdArrowgirl
Summary: A collection of stories about Batman and Robin fighting villains and things go wrong. Which means they get hurt, but that's nothing fatherly love can't fix!
1. Clayface

**This is the first of what I'm hoping will be a collection of chapters about Batman and Robin doing the whole Duo thing, but with a few things going wrong. Hope you like it =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...not the character...not the comics...not the show**

It had been raining on Gotham for the last few weeks. A nonstop down pour of rain over the whole city. A few people in downtown were afraid the flood walls would brake, but they never did. Yet in a city like Gotham, a little rain didn't stop anything. The streets were still crowded, the car still honked their horns, and people went on living their lives. The only thing that was delayed was the building of a bridge over an old canal that was now only filled with mud and puddles. The bridge was only half way completed. It had steel beams, metal wiring, and large fencing hanging off of it making it look like it had been though a war.

Two men, each holding a back umbrella, stood on the street looking at the bridge as the rain came down. The man with graying orange hair laughed, "it look good when it done, I swear! It's just all this rain, making hard to build. I cannot thank you enough for your support Mr. Wayne, if it wasn't for your donation this bridge would even be here."

Mr. Wayne nodded in agreement, "it's now trouble Gordon. It is the least I can do for this city. Plus once it is built the traffic along Maine Street should clear up."

Gordon laughed, "thank God for that! Oh look at the time! I promised Barbra I'd go to her gymnastic show, or what ever they call it theses days. I'll see you around Mr. Wayne, oh one more thing," Gordon paused for a moment thinking carefully about what he was going to say next. "Are you sure we can't name his bridge after your parents Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce shook his head, "no thank you. There is enough buildings in the city with the Wayne name on it. My father enjoyed trains much more than bridges Gordon, if we ever build a monorail we can name it after them." Bruce nodded then walked over to his car. Alfred already had the door open for him. The two drove home in silence.

When Bruce arrived home to his surprise Robin had not yet returned from Mt Justice where he was spending the day with the team. To pass the time Bruce Wayne changed into Batman and waited at the portal for his 'son' to return. He was five minutes late when Robin finally arrived in the Bat-cave. He was laughing his usual laugh and had a thin layer of dust on his body. He didn't even notice Batman glaring at him arms crossed.

"Your late!" Batman reprimanded him.

Robin froze. He rubbed the back of his neck knowing he was in trouble. "Sorry, it's just Miss Martian set the cookies on fire. Superboy and I had to put it out, but the fire extinguisher wasn't working. To make a long story we ended up nearly burning the cave down, till Artemis got a bucket of water. Don't worry, everything is fine, and Red already yelled at us for it. So how about we just let it slid and go out on patrol?" Robin smiled widely.

Batman wanted to yell at him. He wanted to reprimand him for being late and nearly burning his hideout. Yet Robin's innocent smile and clear joy from such a trivial experience made Batman hold in his anger. Their would be repercussions, but Batman would wait till the whole team was together to give them. For right now the team didn't matter. It was him and Robin. Just him and Robin saving the city from evil. It was closes Batman came to being truly happy.

"Clayface had been spotted last night," Batman informed him. "He escaped Arkham a few nights ago, up until now it was believed he fled south to New York." Batman kept explaining about Clayface as the batmobile sped down the streets. "The police have nothing and honestly he hasn't done anything. He's keeping a low profile. The police sees that as a reason not to find him, much to Gordon's dismay. Yet Clayface is just waiting. All this rain is making mud. A sloppy mud that Clayface could easily use to make himself grow even bigger. Clayface had trouble holding his form in the rain, so he's staying low. Yet when the rain stopped, nothing could stop him from growing twice his normal size."

"Yeah, and he was big to began with!" Robin joked. "Well," Robin looked out the window, "it's not raining now. Do you think he'll attack." Batman didn't answer him, which Robin was use too.

A small screen started blinking on dash. The bat-signal was turned on. Batman glared down at the light, "Gordon?" he quietly said to himself. Punching the accelerator Batman turned the car around heading for the police station at full speed. Robin raised an eyebrow, he could tell Batman knew something that he didn't.

When they arrived the police station Gordon was standing by the bright bat-signal with a stripped umbrella. He turned the light off and turned at the Duo. "I think you know why I've called you," Gordon said walking closer to them. Batman took a step to the side blocking half of Robin. "Clayface," Gordon said seriously. Thunder boomed in the distance but still no rain fell. "I want to know if you have any leads on him. My department has given up. They say he went south, but knowing you, you have something they don't. I want to know what it is. This lack of rain is started to scare my. He's cooking something up I just know it."

Batman stood like a rock, "do wish to compare notes?" Batman asked him. Robin blinked a few times under his mask a bit confused. "It may take a while, are you sure you have nothing else to do tonight?"

"My schedule is completely free. I had nothing to do tonight anyway," Gordon said with a laugh. He fixed his glasses walking closer to Batman.

"Is that so?" Batman reached into his belt and threw three Batarangs into his chest. Robin yelled jumping in the air. Batman just glared at the police commissioner. Robin started to run up to the wounded man but Batman grabbed his arm holding him back. "That's not Gordon," Batman informed him. Robin looked over at the police commissioner to see his wounds were leaking a gray mud. It was clay.

"How did you know?" Clayface asked turning into his true form. A large monster oozing clay from all parts of his massive body. He was hideous and almost unreal looking. "The man had plans didn't he?" Clayface asked. Batman nodded. "Fool! You still can never take me back there!" Clayface roared like a wild animal. The monster jumped off the edge of the building turning it's body into a steam of mobile clay. He slithered down the building headed towards the denser part of town.

Without saying a word Batman and Robin jumped into their car and headed after to them. They fallowed the trail of clay like mud through the city streets. Batman knew were Clayface was heading. Clayface needed clay and with all the rain it wasn't had to find. Yet Batman knew where the largest supply of mud was, under the bridge that he and Gordon had met at earlier that same day. Batman drove up the bridge, slammed on the brakes and he and his sidekick jumped out of the car onto the rickety bridge. It took Robin a moment to get himself balanced. The whole bridge was shaking. A metal bar fell off plummeting down the ravine with a loud thud as it hit the ground.

"That's a long way down," Robin commented. He hated the idea of falling.

"Be careful," Batman ordered him. Robin nodded. The two stood still waiting for any sigh of Clayface. They pulled out a taser from their belts just waiting and listening.

Suddenly their was a loud monstrous laugh. "You shouldn't have fallowed me Batman! Now you are going to die!"

"Under the bridge!" Batman yelled hearing where Clayface's voice was coming from. There was a loud sound fallowed by the whole bridge shaking. "He's taking out the bridge! Move!" Batman yelled to Robin. The two ran across the bridge towards the road. Support beams, and steel bars were falling under their feet. Still the two kept running. The whole bridge was falling into the ravine, which was over a twenty foot drop. Batman jumped onto the road and turned to see if robin had down the same.

Robin jumped at the road as the whole bridge gave way. He heard Clayface yell as the steel and metal fell to the ground. Robin was still in midair when a thin string of clay shot out from the piled of metal. For Batman it happened in slow motion. He saw the clay reach out from the metal then rapped itself around Robin's small body. Batman and Robin's eyes met, and even a mask cover them Batman could see that Robin was shock, and scared. The clay pulled down bringing Robin down with the bridge.

"NO!" Batman screamed. He reached out for Robin but it was too late. He was gone. He had fallen to the bottom of the canal with Clayface and bridge. Batman quickly jumped over the edge into the ravine. He ran through the piles of debris looking for Robin. There was rubble everywhere. What remained of the bridge was scattered in the mud, broken and wrecked. "ROBIN!" Batman yelled. There was no answer. "ROBIN!" He yelled even louder. Still there was no replay. "ROBIN!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"Bat...ba...," a small weak voice called out. Batman hardly heard it, but it was still a voice. He ran from were the voice was coming from. He saw Robin and gasped loudly. Robin was laying on the ground, mud and blood cover his clothing. Laying over him was large metal support beam. It was huge covering his abdomen and most o his legs. One of his arms was pinned under it and batman could already see blood coming mixing with the mud under him. "Bat...," robin struggled to say. Blood dripped out of the cover of his mouth.

Batman ran to his side, "don't talk. I have to get this off you," Batman examined the beam not sure if he would be strong enough to lift it. Robin coughed up blood whimpering loudly. Batman grabbed the beam and lifted with all of his strength. It was the moments like this were he felt envious of Clark Kent. Superman could lift it with no trouble at all, but he couldn't. Yet Robin's life was hanging in the balance. He had to save him, he couldn't let him die, not now. Not like this. He didn't want someone he loved to die again.

Using all of his strength Batman lifted the beam off of him (yeah I know impossible, but he's Batman) He dropped it down at Robin side. He looked at Robin almost getting sick. Blood was everywhere. His whole outfit had dyed a blood red. One, or both, of his legs were broken. His whole body looked mangled. Batman slowly lifted him into the air. "It's going to be okay," Batman whispered gently.

Robin coughed up more blood. "I...I'm sorry...sorry...for being late," he barley managed to say. He was panting between coughs and was in more pain than he had ever felt before. "I'm...sor...sorry."

"Don't talk, your lungs can't handle the stress. Relax, your going to be fine. I called Alfred, he's on his way, just hold on till then. Don't die. Hold on," Batman said to him pulling the small boy closer to his body. He could feel the boy's heart beat growing softer and softer with each passing moment. Batman looked down at hurt child feeling helpless. Then he spotted that the mud under his feet was moving. Batman's eyes widen, Clayface was reforming. Batman knew Robin would survive another encounter with Clayface. He was barley surviving as it was. Batman ran the opposite direction the clay was moving hoping to get away. His black and gray uniform was now covered in Robin's blood and he could feel his heart beat growling so soft that it almost was like it stopped beating.

"Where are you Batman! " Clayface's voice called out. "I know your down here! I dragged that boy down with me, is he okay?" Clayface laughed. Batman pulled the boy in closer. He could barley even feel Robin's heart beating, and his breath was shallow and weak.

"Hold on," Batman said quickly hiding behind a pile a of rubble. "Please, stay with me. Hold on," Batman said sadly. Robin couldn't die, not like his parents. He didn't want to lose everything again. He didn't want his whole world to die in front of him again. "Hold on son," he said one more time.

Something hit Batman's forehead. He looked up at the dark gray clouds. A small drop of water fell from the sky. "Where are you Batman!" clayface yelled. "Let me kill you and that boy of yours!" again another drop of rain hit Batman's cowl. Before he knew it the sky opened up in a total down poor. Rain fell like buckets. Batman could hear Clayface screaming in the distance. Soon he was silenced, the rain had reduced him into nothing but a muddy puddle on the grown.

Batman lowered his head looking down at the now unconscious Robin. "Master Bruce!" a British voice called out. Batman looked p to see Alfred standing up on the top of the canal. "I have the car and the medical supples you asked for...," the butler stopped the mangled Robin in his arms. "My God! Is he alright! Tell me he's okay! Hurry, hurry get up here! Oh please be okay Master Robin," Alfred held back his tears.

Batman zip lined up the wall where he and Alfred brought him back to the cave. Caring for his wounds on his way. Bruce rubbed the boys hair as he stitched Robin up. It was going to be okay. He was going to live and that was all that mattered. He was going to live, which brought a smile to Bruce's face.

**The End!**

**Love Reviews and things like that! Sorry if I gone and spelled things wrong, that goes for Grammar too! Thank for reading hope you read the next chapter! **


	2. Mad Hatter

**I don't know if anyone is reading this, but here is another chapter more focused on Bruce. It was inspired by a Supernatural episode... **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing. Respect that! **

It had been nearly a month sense Dick Grayson had done anything heroic. The most heroic thing he had done was remind Wally how to bake pancakes when he called him up one morning. From week to week he just laid around the manor still injured from a battle with Clayface. He hadn't been allowed to do anything. He wasn't allowed to go on a mission with the team and he certainly wasn't allowed to go on any missions with Batman. Wally would call him up telling him how the team was doing only making the teenager feel worse. He hated being injured. He hated not being able to help people.

That's what made this night so important. Batman, Bruce Wayne, was finally taking him on a mission again. It was just the two of them at night swinging from building to building, just like how it use to be before the League and the younger team. It was just the two of them. Father and son. Yeah it was simple patrolling mission, but to Grayson to was his chance to prove he was well enough to get back to the team. He missed his friends. He missed being Robin. So standing up on a high skyscraper watching over busy city streets gave him a wide smile on his face. He loved the fresh air, the sounds of the city, the feel of his uniform, and chance to be robin again.

"Are you ready to go back?" Batman asked after a while.

Robin shook his head, "come on I've been out later than this. It's not even a school night I'm fine!" Robin smiled widely puffing out his chest. He looked at Batman hoping for some kind of sign from him. His vision started to blur. He's head was pounding. His limbs started to grow heavily. And he fell to his knees.

"Robin!" Batman called out. He stepped toward the boy when his head started to pound. His vision began to grow blurry. He could make out Robin's small body laying flat on the ground not movie. Batman himself dropped to his knees. Looking up he saw a short man with a large hat standing near him.

Batman dropped to the ground unable to move a muscle in his body. He glared at the man how knelled down next to him. "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at!" the man laughed.

"Mad hatter," Batman said and fell unconscious.

Bruce Wayne woke up the smell of Alfred's tea. He sat up realizing he was in his bed back at home. He threw off his silk sheets with a horrible headache. He got out of bed feeling odd. He didn't have any of his normal stiffness of pains. Looking around his room he noticed the large picture of his parents was gone. Instead he saw small framed photos he could not see from his distance on the wall. Bruce yawned loudly.

"Morning Master Bruce!" Alfred called out in a cheery voice. "How was your night with Miss. Vale?" The British butler asked placing his palter of tea down on a shelf.

"Wonderful Alfred," Bruce smiled. "I really think I'm going to marry her, I really do!"

Alfred laughed, "you say that after every date! If you actually got down on one knee and proposed both your mother and I would die from shock," Alfred said with a laugh. "Come now, get changed your mother and father are down stairs and just between you and me they have quite a day planned for you."

"But it's not my birthday. Why can't mother ever let me plan her birthday?"

"If she did that we would die of shock," the two of them laughed.

Bruce quickly changed and made his way down stairs. He spotted his mother and father standing by the door talking. He almost cried when he saw them. There they were. Just standing in the hall talking. They looked so happy. So alive. They were alive. Bruce ran down the stairs. His parents turned at him giving him a wide smile. His father had a pipe in his mouth and his mother had on a pearl neckless. Bruce was so happy to see them .he was happy to see that they were alive. He hugged them both. _They are alive. They're alive. _Bruce thought happily as he rapped his arms around them both. _Of course they are alive, why wouldn't they be? _Bruce let go them. His parents laughed not sure what was going on. Bruce didn't understand himself. He was just so happy to see them alive. It was almost unreal. Yet he saw them every day. They lived in the same house, they eat dinner together, and work in the building. _Then why is it so important that they are alive? Should they not be?_ Bruce held his head. His whole mind was pounding.

"Oh Bruce!" Martha Wayne ran over to her son. "Oh my! You are burning up! Alfred lets lay him down on the sofa. He looks awfully sick!"

Bruce waved off his mother, "no. No I'm fine. I'm just so happy to see you guys. I don't know why, but it feels like I haven't seen you sense I was a kid."

"But you saw us last night. Bruce are you feeling aright," his father butted im. "Is that live interview Friday? I keep telling you, you'll do great Bruce. This Iris West is one of the best. She's quite the looker too. I know you like girl's with black hair, but I'm telling you Bruce if it doesn't work out with Miss. Vale," his father nudged him.

"Thomas Wayne you shut your mouth!" Martha Wayne scolded her husband. "Listen Bruce, how about you go lay down," his mother pushing him towards the sofa. "I don't want any protest. You look sick! I want you lay down now so you'll be all better for the grand dinner I have planned!"

"He's not a eight anymore Martha you have to let him live his own life," Thomas said shaking his head. "If you don't want to lay down Bruce you don't have too, but your mother is right, you do look sick. Maybe you are coming down with that cold Fox had a few nights ago. On second thought maybe you should go lay down Bruce it would do you some good."

Bruce nodded slowly making his way to the sofa. He laid down spreading his legs out thinking about what his parents had said. He knew about the interview, he remember making the plans for it. He remembered his date with Miss. Vale, he remembered Fox getting sick, and he remembered the plans he made to have dinner with his parents. Everything they said happened, he could remember it clear as day, yet something was wrong. There was something off about everything. He turned over on the sofa and looked at some of the photos on a shelf. They were mostly of him and his parents at big dinners or cutting a ribbon at a bridge grand opening. In each picture Bruce looked happy surrounded by his parents. Yet Bruce knew something was not right about the photos. He remembered them being taken, but it felt like something was missing. That someone was missing from the photos. Closing his eyes he fell asleep.

He opened his eyes feeling confused. Everything around him was dark. He no longer felt the warmth of the sofa or the fire. He was cold and laying on a hard floor. His whole body felt weird to him, but there was a strange feeling of reality coming over him. It felt real, so real that one didn't need to think that it was real. It just was. Trying to over he looked to see he was in a wooden building. The sound of seagulls filled the room. It was night time with the moon was shining through a broken window. Turned his head, for it was the only part of his body he could more, he looked over at his side. He spotted a dark figure laying next to him. It was small body, laying completely still. He blinked a few times to see the other figure had on a silver band around his forehead. He could see the kid was wearing a black and red outfit. "Ro...Robin?" he questioned not sure what was going on. He tried once more to move but couldn't, instead he just looked at the teenager laying across from him. Bruce's eyes widen suddenly knowing who the other person was, and who he was, "Robin!" he yelled as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud. "What's going on?" Batman asked himself. He looked back over at Robin to see blood coming from his abdomen. _His wound! _Bruce thought to himself. He could feel himself growing sleepy again. He had trouble keeping his eyes open and images of his family flashed before his eyes. Everything started to fade into darkness. _No! Don't fall asleep. This is real life. This is real. He's going to bleed out. Stay awake. THIS IS REAL!_

Bruce woke up with a start. He was back on the sofa in his living room. The fire cracking, the grandfather clock ticking, and the sound of his parents and Alfred talking in the other room filled the room. Bruce rubbed his head. He couldn't remember what he dreamed about, but he knew it was important. He shook his head thinking it was nothing. He stood up, he passed the pictures on the shelf. One caught his eye. It was his father and him smiling over a broken glass chandelier. Bruce held the picture in shock.

"Is something wrong?" his father's called out. Bruce turned to see his parents and Alfred standing next to him with worried looks on their faces. "Remember when we took that It was after a big party. Some guy, I think it was the Queen boy, got drunk out of his mind and broke it. We both thought it was funny, so we took a picture. Remember son?" his father asked in an odd tone.

"Yeah I do," Brice said. He put the picture face down on the shelf. "Except, I took that picture with Dick Grayson." The whole room shattered into pieces. The four of them stood in empty space. "How do I wake up?" Bruce asked. "Answer me! How do I wake up!"

"Why do you want to wake up?" his mother asked him. "You could be so happy here. We could be family, like we were when you were a kid. That world doesn't need you, there are plenty of other heroes theses days. They can save the world."

"I don't want to save the world." Bruce informed them. "I want to save Robin. I want to save my what's left of my family. If I stay here he will bleed out from the his wound. I have to save him, I have to wake up," Bruce lowered his head. "I know I couldn't save you, and for that I am sorry. But I can save him. I am his father after all." his parents smiled and Alfred nodded. "Good-bye and thank you."

Batman woke up now able to move his body. He sat up and ripped off the metal band around his forehead. Feeling a little sick he walked over to Robin. Snapping off his cape he rapped his wound up tight holding the bleeding. He snapped the metal band off Robin's forehead who grunted holding his wound. Batman heard a gasping sound. He looked up to see the Mad Hatter standing in the corner pointing at him.

"How? How do you awaken? I thought...I thought I gave you a happy world. Why did you awaken then! It was your perfect world" not in the mood Batman punched the Mad Hatter in his face. He fell to the ground not moving.

"Because," Batman turned looking at robin who was sitting up holding his wound. "That wasn't my perfect world, you forgot the most important detail." batman let a small smile come across his face as he walked over to Robin. "Come on, the police will find him. Let's make sure that wound is alright."

**Cliche endings for the win? The next one will have some actual action, and some other characters from the Young Justice team I promise. Anyways, thanks for reading. Review if you like. **


	3. Firefly

**YAY! Another chapter. It's winter break and live in the middle of no where. So I have a lot of free time. Hope you enjoy, firefly had always been one of my favorite villains!**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own anything. Nothing.**

Bruce Wayne sat in his office chair flipping through a stack of papers on his desk. His office was located on the top floor of Wayne Tower over looking the entire city. The office itself was rather small of a CEO's room. It had a oak desk, filing cabinets, a neatly arranged bookshelf, and an assortment of achievements hanging on the wall. It looked like any old office, expect for a small plastic basketball hop pinned on the wall. Dick Grayson was laying down on in one of Bruce's wheely-chair reading a book with one hand and throwing a orange ball at the hop with the other. He was in his Gotham Academy uniform and his black hair was slicked back.

"So Johnson was impeached by the house, but not removed from office?" Grayson asked rereading his history notes. He looked over at Bruce who was still flipping through sheets of paper. He read one over then started to read the next one in the stack. Grayson rolled his eyes with a pout, "yeah then Lex Luther became president and ended reconstruction in the south." He looked over at Bruce with hopeful eyes, but Bruce just continued working. "Or you could ignore me, that works too," Grayson sighed heavily shooting the ball at the hop missing by a mile.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just have more important things to do than help you with your homework," Bruce said not looking up from his papers.

Grayson spun his chair around and rolled up to Bruce's desk, "do have any leads on him yet?" Bruce shook his head. "At least he hasn't hurt anyone. This Firefly guy, or whatever he's calling himself has only burnt down empty warehouses and old run down building. I don't think he's that big of a threat. Plus he has the name Firefly, you have to admit that's pretty lame. He probably didn't even burn down those places, it was probably some kids and this Firefly guy wants to take the credit," Grayson guessed.

Bruce shook his head, "no. Garfield Lynn has a history of arson in and around Gotham. A few years ago he was seriously burned all over his body. A doctor gave him a special suit to kept him alive. A week ago the same doctor who saved his life house was burnt to the ground. He and his wife were both burned alive. Not two days later the fires around Gotham started up. The anonymous letter the police received from Firefly clamming to be the culprit behind the fires matches Lynn's hand writing," Bruce looked down at a mug shot of Lynn before he was burnt. He had a murderous look in his eyes. "He will escalate. This is only the beginning. I have to find him before he hurts anyone else." Bruce looked over to see his phone was blinking. "Alfred's down stairs to drive you to school. Get going or your going to be late. I'll find Firefly. You have an important mission tonight with the team, so try to stay out of trouble," Bruce told him still not looking up from his papers. Grayson smiled, but when Bruce didn't look up the smile went away. He left the office to meet Alfred to go to school.

Grayson hated school sometimes. He would much rather be with Batman fighting this new Firefly character, or off with the team in some exotic country. School was boring. There was nothing cool, or heroic about it. Not to mention he has to act like a normal thirteen year old kid, which he hated the most. Luckily he had his friend Barbra who always talked to him in the halls and copied his homework when she forgot to do it. Barbra was only part of school he enjoyed, that and seeing Artemis. For him seeing Artemis acting like a normal teenager in highschool, having no idea who he was, was pretty funny. She stayed to herself mostly, but Grayson knew in real life she was a strong, independent woman. She would draw lighting blots on her notes and roll her eyes during lectures. Grayson knew she enjoyed school just as much as he did. Living a double life made normal life uninteresting.

It was fourth period when the fire alarm started to go off. The classroom Grayson was in moaned assuming it was just another drill. He looked over at the teacher who was muttering something about how a drill wasn't scheduled. The teacher shrugged and told the students to quietly make their way out of the room. Yet Grayson knew something they didn't. He knew about Firefly, even though the newspapers had kept it under rapes. He knew about the fire starting villain. He stood in the room thinking to himself as the rest of his class shuffled out. The whole room was filled with loud screams and the smell of smoke. Grayson ran out of the room to see flames coming from the stairwell. "Use the other stairs!" He yelled to the other students. "The one by the math rooms!" Without any protest the students did what he said screaming. Grayson could hear someone yelling from the stairwell. Popping up his collar he ran into the burning stairwell.

"If you don't move your going to die!" A female voice yelled out with a cough. Grayson jumped down the stairwell holding his jacket over his mouth. He saw Artemis, cover in ash, standing over two other kids crying in the cover of the burning stairwell. She was telling them to get out, but neither of them where moving. She coughed some more. "Fine! You stupid Freshmen I'll carry you if I have too! Your getting out of hear before the whole place falls down on top of us!" she said in her normal annoyed voice. "Now get your ass moving!" the two kids nodded and started run down the stairs. "Not that way the whole second level is in flames on this side. Go up then around. The firemen are here, they will...," she coughed horribly having a hard time breathing. She knew it would be much easier to evacuate people if she had her arrows. She coughed again, "get going!" she yelled wheezing. The two Freshmen ran up the stairs passed Grayson both crying and screaming.

Grayson ran over to Artemis's side, "you should listen your own advise." Artemis looked over at him seeing some bit of familiarly in his blurred face.

"No!" she protested with another cough. "Someone dais some girls are trapped in the band room. I have to help...,"she stared coughing uncontrollably.

"You can, maybe there is a way you can contact Batman," the way he said Batman made Artemis feel like she knew the kid. She tried to look at him, but the hot flames and smoke made it impossible for her too. She smiled. Artemis had connection with Batman. One click of button and he would be here in no time, maybe Robin too. Of course the button was in her bag, which she couldn't take out now, not without the other person seeing she was a hero. So she nodded and ran up the stairs to get out of burning building. She entered the top floor hallway panting for air. She ran across the hall her shoes echoing around her then she noticed that the boy was not fallowing. Looking back at the burning stairwell she wondered if the boy had gone to help the girls in the band room. She wanted to go and help him, but she knew contacting Batman, or the team, or anyone would be her best bet. Shaking her head Artemis felt the boy was being reckless and would get himself killed. As she ran she was strangely reminded of Robin and she didn't know why.

Grayson could hear the girls screaming for help before he even reached the bottom of the stairwell. Three girls were pounding on a closed door screaming. The fire were everywhere. It looked like the whole room was metaling. The ceiling was coming down and flames were shooting out from every direction. "Stand back!" Grayson yelled with smoke filling his lungs. Coughing he kicked in the door. The three girl ran out screaming. None of them thanked him. Grayson ran into the band room making sure no one else was in it. The place was empty with the ceiling flames caving. Grayson ran out of the room with a layer of ash covering his clothing. His jacket burst into flames. He quickly took it off feeling the fire burn his arm. The floor was on fire burning the souls of his feet. His skin kept like it was one fire, or least it was melting off. He closed his eyes, they too were hurting from the intense heat. He couldn't breath. His lungs were closing up and being filled with dark ash. He coughed trying to get some Carbon Dioxide out of his lungs. Just when he thought his whole body was going to catch fire everything started to go numb. He fell to the ground, on longer able to feel the burning boards below him. Closing his eyes he started to fall asleep. The last thing he heard was a voice screaming, "ROBIN!"

Bruce Wayne sat at his table looking over the papers about Lynn. He saw that he went to the same school his own ward was going to know. An old feeling came in Bruce's stomach when he thought about Grayson. He put aside the papers for a moment and looked at a picture of them standing next to a broken glass chandelier. His phone started to ring. He picked up surprised to hear Alfred's voice on the other end. Alfred sounded scared and he was panting heavily. "Sir!" he exclaimed in a thick British accent. "Sir! It's the school! It's one fire! Turn on the news! Gotham Academy is on fire!" Bruce gasped almost dropping the phone the ground. Not needed to hear another word he quickly changed into Batman and rushed over.

Fire trucks, police, and hundreds of students were outside the burning school. Batman watched up from a nearby building. He scanned the crowds for any sign on his ward. So far he didn't see him. His heart started to race, he knew Grayson, he knew that he would not just stand and watch as something bad happened. Batman spotted a blond haired girl running behind the bleachers. Batman fallowed her within the shadows. The girl pulled an arrow out from her bad and started to take off her tie.

"Artemis," Batman said walking our from under the shadows. The girl screamed saying it wasn't what it looked like then saw it was Batman. She looked relived. "Is anyone still in there?" he asked her.

Artemis shook her head, "I don't know. There was this kid who ran right into the fire to help some girls, but I think he got out. At least I hope he did. He didn't look that old." Batman asked what he looked like. Artemis thought for a moment, "I didn't get a good look, black hair, blue eyes, and short."Batman's eyes widened under his mask and he ran towards the burning school. Artemis yelled at him to wait up but he as long gone. She wondered how Robin put up with him.

Batman grappled up the second floor window chasing through the window into one of the rooms. The whole place was engulfed in flames. Lifting his cape over his face he ran out to the hallway. His cowl covering his eyes, he could see clearly. He saw the destruction of the fire. The walls and ceiling meting away. Batman scanned for any trace of movement then he spotted something laying on the ground. A body that was laying in the minced of the flames. Instantly Batman recognized the body. "ROBIN!" He screamed running over to the boy.


	4. Firefly Part 2

**EEK! This Chapter accidentally got split into two parts! A little uploading mistake on my part! Sorry about that. **

"ROBIN!" He screamed running over to the boy. He didn't care if anyone heard him yell out Robin. He didn't care if anyone heard him call out his identity. All he cared about was making sure his son was okay. His son. Not some legal ward, like the government labeled it as. No his son.

Batman ran over and picked up the small boy off the floor. His face was covered in soot, and ash. His clothing was burnt and tattered. There were small burn marks running up and down his body. Batman pulled him in closer feeling heat radiating off of his body. He could see his chest moving up and down, but couldn't feel him breathing. Batman ran out of the building holding Robin in his arms.

Alfred was applying a damp towel to the red marks covering Grayson's body. He brushed the ash off his face feeling bad that the boy was back on his medical table once more. Once again the teenager had been hurt badly and was laying on his table unconscious. It pained the British butler to him like this. Master Grayson was so young. He wasn't big and strong like Master Bruce. He couldn't get up after being beat down time after time. Though he didn't act like it all the time, Robin was in fact a still a child, which made it even harder for the butler to deal with seeing him in such bad shape. He heard Master Bruce stomp around behind him. Turned around Alfred saw Master Bruce, still dressed like Batman, walking around the cave with an angry look on his face. Alfred almost forgot, as much as it pained him to see Robin like this it pained Master Bruce even more. Bruce took the blame every time, even if it wasn't his fault. That's just the type of person he was. Alfred knew he was taking his hard. He had that vengeful look in his eyes, that almost evil gleam, that Alfred had not seen sense Robin joined the family.

Bruce turned walking towards the car. He pulled his cowl over his face and gripped a tight fist. "Where are you going!" Alfred yelled to him seeing the tension in his fist. He knew Batman was upset, really upset, which was never good.

"To find the man who did this," Batman stated. He grinned his teeth together making Alfred feel on edge. It had been a long time sense Master Bruce had been this angry. Batman got into his car, slammed the door and drove out of Bat-cave at top speeds.

"Alfred...?" a weak voice called out. The butler looked down to see Grayson looking back up at him with tired eyes. "Where's Bruce?" he asked him. Alfred gasped not knowing what to tell him.

"I fear he is in a dark place Master Grayson. A very dark place," Alfred told him. Before Grayson could say anything back he fell back asleep.

Batman drove through the city street not caring if he hit anyone. Right now finding Firefly was his only goal. No one did that to Dick Grayson. He was just a normal kid, not a superhero. That's what made Bruce most upset, this wasn't Robin they hurt. It was Dick Grayson. He wasn't suppose to get hurt, he was suppose to be okay. Dick Grayson was just an innocent kid and it was Batman's job to punish those who hurt the innocent. So he was going to punish Firefly.

Over a small radio Batman heard there was another fire at a warehouse down by the docks. Batman turned the car around and headed there knocking over a few light posts on the way. At the warehouse Batman stayed in the car as firemen put out the fire. A crowd of people had gathered to watch it. He spotted Artemis helping put out the fire by shoot arrows with sand in them from the shadows. That's when Batman saw a man with wings standing onto of a nearby warehouse walking the fire. Batman jumped out of the car and went up to where the man was in no time flat. There was no mistake, it was Firefly. He had on a weird helmet with antennas coming off of it. He had black metal wings coming out of back. He held a flamethrower in his right hand, a cigaret in the other.

When he saw Batman he jumped back yelling. He pointed his flamethrower at him but Batman knocked it away with an angry growl. Batman punched Firefly in his face cracking his helmet. Batman pounded him to the ground. He just kept punching him till his black metal helmet was in pieces. Still he kept on punching. Lynn begged him to stop with blood coming out of his mouth. Still Batman kept on punching him harder and harder. Blood covered his gloved, but still he kept punching. He didn't hear a word Lynn said, or see how blood and bruised his face was. All he could see was the body of Dick Grayson laying in the flames of his burning school. All he could hear was the small heart monitor Alfred hooked up when Dick Grayson was laid out on the table in the Bat-cave. Batman couldn't think about what he was going. All he could think about how the man had hurt Robin. How this man he was beating to death hurt his son. Lifted his arm up to punch him again Batman suddenly stopped.

Lynn laid on the ground bleeding from every part of his face, unconscious. Batman looked down at his mangled body and wondered what Grayson would say if he saw him right now. Batman lowered his head feeling ashamed. It has been a long time sense Bruce let his emotions get the better of him. Usually Robin was there to keep him in check. Batman stood up looking at the blood on his gloves. He didn't realize how close he was to crossing the line. The one line he swore he would never cross. Sighing he started to realize what dark things he was truly callable of and how Robin with his cheerful attitude, kept him away from those dark tendencies. With a sad look on his face Batman chose not to send the team on a mission that night, but instead stay in the cave with his son. The only thing at was truly good in his life.

**Raw! More cliche endings! =( Anyways, thanks for reading**. **I hope you liked it. Sorry about the whole being in two parts thing. I'm still new at this. Plus technology and I are not the best of friends. **


	5. Bane

**Thanks for all the reviews, it really brightens my day. Really, I'm glad to hear people are enjoying it. Now that being said, let's injure some superheroes!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning a thing. **

Like every night a full moon hung over Gotham. (No really, there is always a full moon in Gotham) Above the bright city lights, loud blinking aircrafts, and the layer of polluted clouds the moon was the only true natural beauty left to be seen in the city. Gotham itself was disgusting. Filth and crime filled the streets. The mayor, along with others, tried to hide the true ugliness of Gotham City to the public, but deep down everyone knew about the bad parts of town. No one knew this better than Batman and Robin. They spent night after night in these parts of town. They kept the city safe and the villains scared. Yet crime still raged on in the city and this night was no different.

Robin did a front flip over a man's shoulders. The thug yelled out swinging his hammer at the teenager. Robin pushed off the man with the hammer and kicked another man in the gut, who fell to the ground. Before the man with the hammer could react the Boy Wonder turned kicking the man across the face. He too fell face first on the ground. With a smile on his face the teenager look up to see his mentor punching out two guys at once. A sense of pride fill up inside of him.

Batman gave him a nod. The two jumped back into the batmobile and headed back to the bat-cave. Batman drove through a waterfall onto a long black track twisting under neigh his house. The car ride was silent. Robin knew their was something on his mentors mind, but he also knew it was best not to ask.

The batmobile came to a sudden stop. Batman opened his down and slammed it behind him. Robin could tell he was angry and he assumed it was something he did. Batman kept his cowl up heading towards the man floor of the bat-cave. His sidesick fallowed keeping his head down trying to think of what he did wrong. Nothing came to mind, but with Batman things that seemed irrelevant to most was often the most important detail. Robin sighed figuring he should say something before the whole thing blew way out of proportion. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath he went to say sorry. A strange voice started to talk before he could.

"It's been a while sense I've been here," an young voice called out. He sounded angry and filled with angst. Robin looked up to see Red Arrow, formally know as Speedy, leaning up against the cave wall with his musical arms crossed and a 'I'm cooler than you' smile on his face. "Still creepy as ever," Red Arrow said with a smirk. He started walking up to Batman who glared at him. Red Arrow took a step back, even after all the macho showing off he still feared Batman deep down. Robin smiled understanding exactly how he felt.

"What are doing here? I hope it's nothing more about this mole," Batman said with a growl.

Roy Harper shook his head, "don't get all mad. I told you I was going to drop in." he cleared his throat feeling a bit frightened. "I'm here because of some entail I got back in Star City." Red Arrow put down a stack of photos on the Bat-computer. "He calls himself Bane. Been running the drug trade over in Star City for a few months now. Made quite a name for himself, but it looks like he's moving on to bigger and bader things. More importantly he's moving here to Gotham. I've fallowed him here, couldn't have been more than an hour ago he crossed the city line. I thought I would tell you and let you take care of this, seeing how it's your town."

Batman looked over at the pictures. Without taking his eyes off them he asked Red Arrow, "why did he come to Gotham?"

Red Arrow let out a faint laugh, "huh? Why would a drug dealer come to Gotham? No offence Bats, but Gotham is the center of the drug trade." Batman said nothing. "Well I better be getting back to Star City before G.A manages to get it blown up." With that he turned away, got on his bike, and drove out of the cave the same way Batman and Robin had came.

Robin slowly walked up to Batman. He glanced over at the pictures. A sudden realization came over him. "That's the guy in Santa Prisca! Yeah he used venom to make himself super strong, but I thought after we beat Cobra he went to jail."

"He broke out," Batman said bluntly standing up out of his seat. "I have a good idea where he will go in town." Batman started walking back to the car.

"Where?" Robin asked fallowing.

"New drug traders usually go straight for the Black Mask looking to cut in with him. Yet this Bane guy isn't the type to take shares. No he'll try to start his own drug trade in the Narrows because off the chaos and close proximity to Arkham."

"So your saying it's going to be a long night!" Robin joked like he often did.

Batman turned to him. Towering over his ward casting a long intimidating shadow. "Your not coming," Batman commanded. Before Robin could protest Batman gave Robin his reasons, "you already know that I don't approve of you going to the Narrows. Not to mention Bane is something I have never dealt with before and I don't intend on endangering you when I don't know what can be excepted. You will stay here for the night, finish your homework, go to bed, and go to school tomorrow." Batman turned jump over to the car and got in.

Robin yelled at him. He practically screamed at the man for not letting him go along, but like many times before Batman drove off without him. Robin kept yelling even after the car was out of sight. He always did this, and it always pissed the teenager off. Robin screamed a curse word, that was against Bruce's rules to say, loudly. It echoed throughout the whole cave making most of the bats fly around the cave.

"Master Robin!" Alfred's old British voice called out. "You know you are not supposed to say those things."

"I don't care! He's being an asshole, and babying me!"

Alfred put his hand on the teenager's shoulder but Robin pushed it off. "He's only trying to protect you. There is a reason for everything Master Bruce does. Try to understand, he doesn't want anything to happen to you. With all these new evils popping up over the world and you growing older, I think he's just worried about your future."

Robin rolled his eyes, "how is not letting me go beat up bad drug dealers and not letting me go to The Narrows looking out for my future?" Robin let out a laugh, "if anything it's just making me more boring. A worse crime fighter. I don't get how not letting me go out night after night with him is looking out for me." Robin shook his head and headed upstairs before Alfred could tell him the truth.

Batman walked down to underbelly of the Narrows. Once a skating park that was built under the city in an old subway station. It was the worse part of town, any sane man knew to stay out of the area, leaving the insane to run wild. Sprayed painted, blood stained walls lined the place making even the strongest men fear it. The whole place was dark with a few broken lights hanging like dying tree branches only lighting small parts of the old subway station. Water dripped from the ceiling that seemed to have a red glow to it. The floor was covered in a sticky water with a distinct odder which Batman knew well. There were claw marks on the walls where people had grinded down their nails scratching at the concert walls. Most of the marks read 'Help,' 'Shut Up,' or, Batman's favorite, 'No Rest for the Wicked'

He walked into the center of the underground graveyard. It was the most well lite place with the smell of blood and rioting was the most bearable. He stood still listening to faint cries of ghost within the shadows he could not see. He kept his head down waiting. No one noticed him, the men that haunted the place took friendly to men who looked as crazy as they were.

The loud sound of footsteps surround Batman. He turned to see the monstrous Bane standing behind him. "It has been quite a while Batman," he said in a thick ascent. "It was only a few years ago we fought in this very place for my right to the drug trade of Gotham." he smiled of thinking of old memories. "To bad for me I could not over power you back then. I had to flee with great shame into Santa Prisca because of you. A rather poor island that your government would not permit you to enter. Lucky for me it only took a few months to start the biggest drug trade in the Carribean. Then I created Venom. Now look at me! I have far passed you in strength now Batman. This time I will not flee. I will kill you here and now Batman. Then the one called Black Mask and I will control the drug trade in Gotham."

"Until Cobra comes and kicks you out again. That's why you're here, Cobra is now running the drug trade in the Carribean. Selling his Cobra Venom to your old buyers. I've heard the story many times Bane, a new man with wise idea starts thinking he can make a name for himself in Gotham. Thinks it will be easy. Gotham is already in Hell who will notice more fire, you are thinking. But you forgot something. You forgot about the devil."

Bane laughed, "you mean the Black Mask? I'm not afraid of him."

"No, I mean me!" Batman boomed out. Bane's eyes widened slightly. "So welcome to Hell Bane, I'll be your warden," Batman ran at Bane throwing an exploding bomb at his face. Bane was unfazed, his venom was already pumping through his body making a small explosion feel like a mere feather against his skin.

Batman jumped out from within the smoke cloud kicking Batman across the face. The hero felt like he was hitting cement. Bane's face was strong, much stronger than he was the last time they fought. He was made all of muscle now, making him like one of the super-powered foes he fought against with the League. Nothing like this ever happened in Gotham. It's crime consisted those who were mad and enjoyed death. Gotham was know for it's psychopaths, crime loads, insane men, and blood thirsty hound, all of which were human in some way or another. They were human, but this Bane. With each punch and kick Batman began to understand. This wasn't a human he was fighting. It was something different. A superhuman of some kind. The same kind of superhuman that he fought along side with in the League. Deep down it made Batman uneasy.

Batman punched Bane in the gut, round housed kick him, then kick at his knee cap. Bane fell to one knee not yelling out in pain or showing any sigh of being in pain. Now at a lower level Batman went tp punch him square in the face at a better angle. Yet Bane grabbed Batman's arm. A sly smile came on the villains face. He twisted Batman's arm around and it snapped. Batman kicked at Bane pulling away. His arm was throbbing, completely broken. He grinded his teeth together. He knew that he was getting no where fighting Bane. His strength was too great. Batman wouldn't admit it to himself, but the thought of not being able to beat him crossed his mind.

"I will brake you Batman!" Bane laughed. He charged at Batman at full speed. He grabbed Batman's neck and threw him into a nearby all. The wall crack into pieces falling to the ground. Batman could feel blood dripping out of his mouth. Still Bane kept a tight grip around his neck. Again he plowed him into the wall using all of his strength that his venom granted him. This time Batman let out a faint yell spitting up blood. Bane threw Batman to the ground finally letting go of his neck. "How to you kill you Batman?" Bane started to stomping on his chest. He laughed, reminding Batman of all the other criminals he fought in Gotham. They did all love to laugh. Batman stuck a bomb on Bane's leg. It exploded sending Bane into a near by wall. He crashed throw it with a loud cashing sound fallowed by silence.

Batman hobbled back up onto two feet. He feel he was weak, his body beaten and broken. For a while Batman kept his eyes locked on the hole in the wall. All he saw was darkness and a slight stream of dust pouring from a cracked brick. Panting he waited for Bane to get back up, ready for round two. He was having trouble breathing like one of his lungs had collapsed, which it probably did. After a while Batman turned away slowly limping away. The pain kept him from feeling any sense of pride over his victory.

Suddenly the sound of something whipping through the air pierced Batman's ears. To injured to react in time a large brick in him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a loud yell. He was disoriented. Colors and shapes spun around him, ears booming, head dizzy, and a numbing pain spreading through his body. Trying to pull himself off the floor Batman could only see blurred shades of gray and red. All he could ear was a loud pounding that seemed to be coming from inside his head. His injured arm and cracked skull made it impossible to pull himself up. He shook his head not even thinking about giving up.

In the mist of all the pain and confusion he could feel a strong hand grab his cape and lift him into the air. He kicked out with one of his legs unable to focus. He could not hear or see anything and the hero could feel himself starting to slip unconscious. Unable to move because of the numbing sensation Batman felt himself being lifted high in the air.

Everything happened so fast. There was a loud sound. A loud cracking sound. Fallowed by a yell. Batman's back started to hurt as it collide with a hard surface. Opening his blood shot eyes he could see the red and black coloring moving around. There was another loud noise, this time more like an exposition. Fallowed by another, then another. Batman laid still not sure what was happening. Slowly he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

There was some noise again. A faint voice calling his name. Not Batman, no his real name. Slowly opening his eyes Bruce saw Robin looking back at him. The whole world seemed to come in focus. He as still in the Narrows laying flat on his back in a puddle of his own blood. He turned his head looking closing at Robin. He had dirt on his face, but that wasn't what Batman noticed. It was the look on his face that mattered. It was almost like the look he had when he was eight. He looked so scared, so small. Batman hated this look more than anything and it was the one emotion Batman tried to keep him from having. Robin's look the fear of losing his family again.

"Are you okay?" Robin called out sounding like he was going to cry. "I called the League, they should be hear by now," he looked away bitting down on his lip trying not to cry.

"I...I told you not...to come," Batman barley said.

Robin shook his head. He looked even more hurt than before. "I had too!" He yelled his voice cracking a little. He sounded just like he did when he was eight. Just like a little kid who was losing his family. "He was about to kill you! If I didn't come when I did he would have snapped you back in two!"

There was a long silence between them Robin made small sounds trying his very best not to cry. After a while Batman lifted his hand up and put it on Robin's head. He rubbed his black hair slightly. "I'm glad you did."

They both smiled through their pain as Superman flew into the scene.

**Sorry it took so long to upload, all my teachers thought it would be a good idea to give me a research paper or an essay to write. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review and what not. I'm thinking about taking suggestions, so if you really want to see your favorite bad guy tell me. **


	6. Hugo Strange

**With a new episode (finally) on TV I figured I should write a new chapter. Like always I don't own anything and I can't do grammar. I just can't. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

It was a clear night in Gotham. The bright moon shined into the head office of billionaire Bruce Wayne. His office was nothing special; a oka desk that was twice his size, a window over looking the city, book shelves, some 18th century paintings, and two leather seats facing large desk. The one thing that set Mr. Wayne's office apart form all the others was the small teenage boy sleeping in one of the seats.

Dick Grayson was laying in the seat, his feet hanging over the edge and his head slumped down in his shoulders. The sound of his steady breathing along with the sound of Mr. Wayne typing on his computer were the only noises in the office. Mr. Wayne enjoyed listening to him breathing. The sound brought him a calming comfort. Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw that it was past midnight. He yawned himself realizing he should call Alfred to pick him and Grayson up so the boy could have a proper place to sleep. Yet part of him didn't want to. He wanted it to stay just as it was. A quite calm night were Grayson could sleep in peace and he could keep him safe from all dangers. Images of the past flashed in his mind.

Shaking his head Bruce stood up from his chair and reached for the phone to call Alfred. It rang before he touched it. Wit a puzzled look on his face he picked the phone up. It was his secretary down on the main level.

"Sir," she always spoke very nicely to her boss. "I know it is dreadfully late, but there is man here to see you."

"Who?" Bruce asked getting a bit suspicions.

There was a long pause while his secretary asked the man. "He says he's Hugo Strange," she told him. She muttered something else talking to the man at her desk. "Oh I know him! He's the lad at Belle Reve. You know, he just became the new warden after a dreadful escape attempt. Oh it was all over the news! Would you like me to send him up Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes. Thank you." Mr. Wayne hung up the phone and fixed his jacket. He always had his doubts about Hugo Strange. Something always felt off about him, Hugo was a genius yes, but there was a slyness to his voice that made Bruce uneasy. Bruce did not like people snipping around in his personal business especially men who were clever like Hugo Strange was. He glanced over at Grayson who was still fast asleep in the seat.

With a light knock on the door Hugo Strange entered the office. He gave Mr. Wayne a smile, but his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. "It is a honor to meet you," Hugo held out his hand.

"Same goes for you Mr. Strange. I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down. We can continue this meeting in the hall, or in one of the building meeting rooms." Bruce glanced over at Grayson who laid motionless in the chair sleeping.

"I see," Hugo smiled. "When I was his age I would fall asleep where ever my father took me. Good times. Anyhow I want to make this brief, so I'll just get it over with now," Mr. Strange was whispering now respecting his host's wishes.

"It is rather late, why are you here?" As Bruce talked the air became tense.

Mr. Strange folded his hands behind his back. He and Bruce walked through the thick air to the desk where Bruce sat down listening to what Strange had to say.

"You see Mr. Wayne I am writing a thesis about childhood trauma leading to insanity in adult years. I have seen it many times in Belle Reve and I was hoping to be informed about the other side." Strange smiled, but Mr. Wayne raised an eyebrow. "I know about the death of your parents. It was a real tragedy. The whole city grieved with you. That is why I would like to question you about. Maybe have you re-live some of the moments to know how it has changed you in anyway."

Bruce stood up from his chair abruptly. "You want me to re-live my parents death? I re-live their death every time I close my eyes."

"I understand, but this would be more of a guided sociological memory. It's simple really, you would lay down and I would talk you threw it."

"I have heard of this," Bruce was getting angry. "The experts say the guided hypnotizes your suggesting is so real that people feel like it is happening for the first time and it feels just as real. I will not partake in such a thing."

Strange seemed to be growing equally as upset. Yet the two mean kept their voices down for the boy was sleeping only centimeters away from where they were talking. "That is only people's opinion. Mr. Wayne I don't think you understand how important this event may be on how you act. Your parents death could be the reason you act they way you do."

"It the reason."

Strange nodded, "that is why I need someone who has been through something that horrifying to truly understand the human brain. I know it may be hard for you, re-living that part of your life. Feeling it all over again like it happened only yesterday. All the emotions, pain, and shock, that I can't even start to comprehend, coming back to you all at once the like worst nightmare of your life."

"Are you still trying to convince me?" Bruce crossed his arms. Small glances of his parents laying on the cold ground appeared in his mind.

"I am sorry, but that feeling will be for the greater good. Science and sociology could make great leaps with studying what you went through. And maybe, just maybe, with my hypnoses you could come to resolve some part of the night."

"I am sorry Mr. Strange, but I cannot. I hope you understand," Bruce told him. "There are some parts of a man's life they don't want to re-live."

"I understand. I do," Strange turned and looked at the boy sleeping in the chair. He kept looking at as he said, "if only I could find someone else who went through something similar to what you did. Someone who understands what it is like to lose their family right before their eyes. But of course there is the chance if the person is too young the hypnosis would have damaging effects on the mind. Maybe even cause insanity. Now that would be an interesting experiment." Strange reached out and stoked the boy's black hair. "How would a boy react to living through his families death over and over again."

"STRANGE!" Bruce yelled in a gruff voice. Insanely Strange lifted his hand off the boy. Grayson's eyes started to open.

"I am sorry. I respect you chose Mr. Wayne. Good night," with that Strange left without another word.

The next day Grayson sat in school wondering what had happened th night before. He was woken up by a loud yell then saw someone storm out of the room, yet when he asked Bruce he said nothing like he was hiding the truth from him. He looked out the window wondering what happened and he knew something had happened. There was _a look_ on Bruce's face. It looked sad, like it does sometimes when he's alone.. Yet it also looked angry, like someone had been making treats. It bugged Grayson so much that he could not focus on the teacher talking about The Great Gatsby.

On his way to his next class he heard someone call his name. Looking over he saw the man who was at Bruce's office the night before. Grayson ran over to him waiting to know more.

"Hello. I am Mr. Hugo Strange last night I met with your...adopted father. He is letting me evaluate the mental condition of Wayne Factory workers. Yet, I forgot to get his number so I could make the final arguments. It was awfully late. I have an office here I at the school, would you mind just writing down for me?"

Grayson nodded and followed Strange in his office. He knew that strange worked at Belle Reve, even saving some people during a break out attempted and if Bruce agreed to met with him that me could too.

Strange's office was a small room in the main office. All the blinds were closed with the only thing in the room being a desk and a couch. The room was dark, painted in reds, black, and browns. "I have a paper on my desk," Strange pointed out. Grayson stepped in front of Strange and wrote down Bruce's office phone number. As he wrote the seventh digit he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He could feel a needle being pushed deep into his skin. He couldn't yell out. Everything started to get dizzy to quickly. Grayson felt light headed and weak till he fell backwards into Strange's open arms. "Now, I usually do hypnosis with a watch or something cliche, but I knew you would not sit still." Strange laid the unconscious boy down on the coach. "Yet this drug has been proven to have the same effects. A guided tour of your mind and past so vivid that even the darkest of parts feel oh so real. Now, how about we talk about the day your parents were murdered in front of your eyes," he whispered into the boy's ear. "How about we have you re-live that?" a smile came on his face as he started to bring up the night Grayson watched his family fall to their deaths.

Bruce waited out in front of the Gotham Academy in a black sports car. He would get a lot of looks from students as they went to their buses or started on their walk home. As he scan the crowds he tried to find Grayson, but so far nothing. He saw Artemis rolling her eyes at a boy who was making a fool of himself with some friends. Yet still no sigh of Grayson.

An eery feeling filled his stomach. Turning the car off he headed into the school. Going to the main office he was greeted by the two desk clerks. "I'm looking for Richard Grayson. He isn't outside."

The one checked he computer. "Well it said he was here, but it looks like he didn't show up for any classes after second period."

"What!" Bruce questioned getting a little panicked.

"He may just be skipping," the other lady said. "Oh wait. I saw him walking down there," she pointed down the small hallway that lead to more rooms in the main office. I don't know of any administrators who met with him."

"Are any of those offices empty?"

"Well yes. The one on the air right. Use to belong to the school theorist, but turns out she had a drinking problem so we kicked her out a few days ago."

"May I go inside?"

The two ladies looked at each other dumbfounded. "Sure," the one finally said.

Bruce faced to the room. He opened the door to see nothing but a desk and a couch. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The room was ill-lighted with blinds drawn and the walls painted in dark colors. The room was quite except for a muffled whimpering coming from the other side of the coach. Bruce walked around to find Grayson holding his knees to his face crying. "Dick!" Bruce called out and knelled down to his ward's level. Grayson didn't even notice he was there. His face was buried into his knees the sound of his tears filling the room. "Dick it's me Bruce. Answer me." Nothing Grayson remained in the same spot. "Robin!"

Grayson look up at Bruce. His eyes were blood red and puffy. His has was pale with tears covering his cheeks. "Bruce?" he questioned sounded like he did when the two first met five years ago. Insanely he threw his arms around Bruce and cried even loader. He gripped onto his shirt digging his face into Bruce's strong shoulder. "They died. It was all my fault. They fell and I just stood their and watched, over and over and over," Grayson cried.

Bruce put his arms around the boy and closed his eyes. "Who did this? Was it Strange who made you...go throw that again?"

"I don't know," Grayson pulled Bruce in closer. "I can't remember...I just...they died Bruce. They're gone. It's all my fault. They're dead."

"Let's go home," Bruce said softly.

"I don't have a home. My home died."

Bruce shook his head tightening his hold on the boy. "No, that's not true. You have a home with me. You always will have a home with me."

Their was a long time of silence. "thank you Bruce. Thank you so much. For everything."

**Yup, because schools would totally just let some random guy waltz through the main office. So basically nothing happens to Strange because Bruce can't prove anything** **(Dick can't remember anything) and the two of them go home Alfred makes tea, they talk it out and everything is good! Thanks again for reading. Review if you want. No? Okay. **


	7. Killer Croc

**Thanks for all the reviews and thank you for even bother to read this. It makes my little self esteem grow three sizes each day. Anyways...(oh P.S this takes place a little after Failsafe. Continuity boom!)**

**Disclaimer- You see all these character. I don't own any of them. **

The two heroes dropped down into a darken sewers. The sound of their landing echoed throughout the empty waste lines underneath Gotham. It was dark, the only light shining down on them from the manhole above.

Batman pulled out a small black flashlight scanning the empty sewer lines. Robin did the same. He pointed the light down the long channel. "So why are we here again? Not that I don't like exploring the sewers of Gotham at midnight, but I would rather be hanging out with the team right now," Robin said to Batman as they started down the long and elaborate underground system of piping.

"As I explained in the cave," Batman sounded aggravated. "After what happened in the training exercise I think it would be good to keep the team apart for a little while."

Robin stopped talking. He lowered his head and followed Batman. The two walked in a line for the path was narrow and neither of them wished to walk in the green colored water that ran through the sewers of Gotham. Robin kept glancing down at the ill colored water happy he was dry on the concert path that ran parallel to the filth. Mostly he kept his light shined in front of him and Batman. The corridor was dark with their flashlights the only source of light.

"It's pretty dark in here," Robin made small talk. He enjoyed being chatty when him and Batman were out on missions like this.

"There are lights throughout the line. They have been turned off. We are headed to the main hub now to turn them on," Batman informed his partner.

"So we came down here to turn some lights on?" Robin asked with a laugh.

"No. People have been reporting seeing a strange creature down here," Batman said. He could tell that Robin didn't understand by his silence. "There have been reports of a giant crocodile living down here in the sewers."

Robin bursted out laughing. His laughter actually brought a smile to his mentors face, it was nice to hear Robin happy once again. "So we're after the crocodile the sewers? You do know that's just a myth?"the teenager said between laughs. "And not just any croc, a giant, let me guess, man eating crocodile." He laughed louder. "But you get all types in Gotham!"

Suddenly a loud sound echoed through the sewer line. It was a odd sound that neither of the heroes recognized.They couldn't tell if it was some kind of animal noise, or something totally different. Flashing their lights down behind them they scanned the area. Nothing. Just an empty sewer with spray painted walls and sickly looking water rushing by. Batman narrowed his eyes. Everything was quite, but the noise was very disconcerting. His light only allowed him to see a few meters ahead of him then the rest of the maze like sewers were hidden in shadows.

After a while Batman turned, "come on. Let's keep moving."

A loud roar erupted from the waters. With no warning a large creature emerged from the waters and grabbed Batman. The creature roared rapping his monstrous hands around Batman's neck and plowing him into the wall."Batman!" Robin yelled then he got a real good look at the creature holding his mentor.

It was massive and it was in fact a crocodile. Only it had almost human features. The whole thing was covered in green scales but it had on a ripped white shirt, and jeans. The crocodile stood on two massive legs with it's gigantic tail swinging from side to side. It had razor sharp claws for hands that looked like spikes. It's head was narrow with pointed teeth on top and bottom. It roared a foul sound as he lifted Batman into the air.

"Get off of him!" Robin yelled throwing bombs at him with all of his might. The bombs exploded in the crocodile face who tossed Batman to the ground. It roared again seemly unfazed by the bombs.

"Move!" Batman yelled. Him and Robin quickly ran away from the giant monster. Robin clicked off his flashlight and the two of them disappeared into the darkness.

Robin kept running as fast as he could. He could not see where he was going but he ran. The creature had scared him. He had faced all kinds of weird things sense he had became Robin, but not that. Nothing like that. He was panting now, sweat rolling down his face. Robin felt his toes go over an edge and he and Batman quickly made a sharp left. Their footsteps running in the darkness was the only sound and it brought Robin slight comfort to him them. He took another turn running faster than ever before. He felt a little weak for running away from a fight but he was just to scared, plus he wasn't sure how to fight something like that.

He kept running till he noticed their was only the sound of one set of footsteps. "Batman?" he stopped in place. No answer. "Batman!" he called louder into the darkness. Again there was no answer. Robin quickly pulled put his communicator but got nothing but static. "Great," he muttered under his breath. Pulling out his flashlight he looked around him. Everything looked the same and he had no idea where he was. "Great," he said again. Slowly he started walking in the direction he had been running hoping he would find Batman. He kept the flashlight shined down at his feet scared that the light would attract the crocodile.

His footsteps echoed down the empty sewer, his flashlight still brightening the path a head of him. Soon he came to a wall. Moving his flashlight up he saw that the path came to the dead end, the green water running through a small barred hole. "Great!" he said loudly. Sighing he lowered his head wondering what to do next.

A muffled sound touched his ears. Robin gasped his body growing stiff. He took in a deep breath which hurt his lungs. His heart was pounding and he couldn't seem to be able to move. He was too freighted to move. The sewer line was quite again. The only noise was the water rushing through the hole and Robin's heavy breathing. Robin gulped the dead silence sent shivers down his spine making his stomach turn to knots. He had already 'died' once in the last week he didn't want to go through that again.

Robin stood petrified for a while till finally his nerves calmed down. Sighing he let himself relax.

"Tick."

Robin gasped. His hands started to shake.

"Tock."

Robin slowly started to turn around his heart racing, his muscles on fire, and his gut tied into painfully thick knots. He could hardly breath and the air felt like iron.

"Time to feed the Croc."

Robin turned all the way around and pointed his flashlight to see the crocodile standing right behind him. Drool was coming from his mouth leaking in-between it's shark like teeth. Before Robin could grab a bomb from his belt the crocodile grabbed onto Robin launching him into the waters. Robin yelled out in pain, one of it's claws sunk deep into the side of Robin's abdomen. He kept yelling out even as he fell into the water. The water filled his lungs and he struggled to move. He opened his eyes to see he was completely under the water, the monster, with one of it's claws digging into his skin holding him there. He pushed and pulled, the pain in his side growing worse. Robin held his breath, but very quickly he needed to breath again. He opened his mouth letting out the small portion of air still in his lungs. He desperately needed oxygen, he needed to breath.

Suddenly the crocodile let go. Robin wasn't sure what was going on, but he lifted himself up to the top of the water and let in a deep breath of air. He was panting trying to take in as much air as he could. "Robin," a familiar voice called out. Robin looked up to see Batman standing on the edge with hand held out to him. The lights were on now lighting up the whole sewer system. Holding his side Robin got out of the water and onto the path. "Come on, that tranquilizer wont keep him down for long."

The two started running down the path at full speed away from the crocodile. Not after too long Robin started to stumble, the pain of his wound getting to him. The coughed a few times swaying back and forth as he ran. Batman stopped and turned to his partner. Instantly he saw the trail of blood that lead straight to Robin. "What happened?" Batman asked Robin seeing that he was holding his right side tightly.

Robin had a hard time speaking, "nothing...I'm f-f-fine."

Batman grabbed Robin's wrist and lifted his hand from the wound. A large stream of blood poured out from the gash. Batman let out a faint gasp seeing how much blood his partner was losing. His whole uniform was covered in blood and Robin was growing pale.

"I've lost a lot blood. Haven't I?" Robin asked in a soft weak voice. Batman just nodded not able to say anything. Robin began to fall over, but Batman caught him by putting his hand on his shoulder to keep him balanced. Robin panted. "Sorry. I can keep going."

Before Batman could say anything the crocodile's loud roar rattled down the corridor. Batman leaned Robin up against the wall. he was white as a ghost with blood still pouring out of the wound. Robin slid down to his butt still pressed against the wall. "Stay here," Batman ordered.

Robin shook his head, "I can't let you fight that thing alone!" Robin panted harder than ever. He was getting light headed and his vision blurred.

"No." Batman ordered than ran in the direction the roar came from. Robin watched him run off feeling guilt for not being by his side. He was too weak to move, but he prayed his mentor, his father, would be okay.

Batman faced the crocodile. "So this is the Batman," it growled. "Yes, yes I can talk. Call me Killer Croc. I would tell you to tell your friends, but you will not make it out of this alive." Batman did not respond to Killer Croc instead he just glared at him. It charged at Batman, his mouth wide open showing off his massive teeth. Batman pulled out a gadget from his belt. Clicking the gadget a large flame burned from it's end. Batman shoved his hand into Killer Croc's mouth setting fire to his tongue. He quickly pulled out his hand before the crocodile could clamp his massive jaw. Killer Croc yelled as smoke filled his mouth. The flame spread to where his throat was on fire. He fell into the sewer water knocked out smoke still coming from his in-between his teeth.

Batman ran back to where he had left Robin. He stopped dead in his track when he saw Robin was no longer leaned up against the wall. "Robin!" Batman yelled. The teenage boy was laying motionless on the ground blood still covering his body. Batman ran over to side. Turning him over Batman rested the boy on his lap. Blood was everywhere and Batman couldn't see his chest moving. "Robin? Robin? No...! Robin!"

A small breath left Robin's lips. He smiled up at his mentor. "I'm officially not a fan of crocodiles," he said with a painful laugh.

Batman lifted him into the air. Pressing on the commentator in his ear Batman called for Alfred to met him with the medical kit at the closes manhole to their current location. Alfred agreed with panic in his voice. Batman kept holding robin in his arms as he ran to the nearest manhole.

Back in the Bat-cave Batman looked at data on his computer as Robin slept on the medic table behind him. He was breathing heavily and occasional grunted in pain, but calmly slept for the most part. There was large bandage on his wound that had stopped the bleeding. Alfred walked up to Bruce holding tray of tea in his hand.

"How is he?" Alfred asked in his thick British accent.

"You did a good job tending to his wound he should be fine," Bruce said to him not taking his eyes off the computer.

"And how are you sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'm fine," Bruce said strongly.

Alfred set down his tray and crossed his arm. With a look he asked, "are you sure your fine?"

Bruce looked over at Robin resting on the table. "I'll be fine when he's fine Alfred. Until then, until he recovers completely, just...," Bruce sighed stopping mid sentence.

"I know sir, I hate seeing him like this too. But he'll be alright. He's a tough kid." Alfred patted him on the back, "I'm going up to bed. Care to actually sleep in your own bed for a change tonight? It might help you to calm down a bit. A nice warm bed."

"No Alfred." Bruce told him. Alfred nodded and went up to bed. Bruce stayed the whole night at Robins side not leaving till Robin woke up the next day.

**Come on guys, your Superheros stop getting hurt all the time! But then there would be no fluff and stuff. Thanks for reading, Killer Croc always use to scare me so I hope (maybe) he scared you a bit too. Thanks again! **


	8. Spellbinder

**Sorry it's been so long sense I've updated. I've had track meets and AP tests to take. Anyways this takes place before Invasion. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Personally I blame Canada) **

Batman and Robin jumped from rooftop as the cold breeze of the coming winter blew around them. The stayed in the shadows not wishing to gain the attention of Gotham's citizens.

"So who is this Spellbinder guy anyway, because his name is kinda sad," robin asked as he followed his mentor across the rooftops. He had a wide smile on his face, not knowing if it was because the bad guy they were going after name was Spellbinder or because he loved nights like this. It was just him and Batman, no League, no listening to his team-mates complain about their love issues, just him and his mentor. He followed Batman close behind watching every move he made trying to copy it perfect, he didn't want to become Batman, but that didn't stop him from slightly idolizing him.

"Spellbinder is not someone to take lightly Robin," Batman informed him. They were reaching the end of the city, the bridges connecting the island to the mainland in full view. "He uses a type of magic, similar to Zatanna's, in order to pull his victims inside his mind. He teleports people in another world where the laws of physics don't always apply. Spellbinder is not someone to be taken lightly Robin, watch your back."

The two landed on the last building before reaching the harbor. It was a large apartment complex that over looked the water. A man sat on the roof humming to himself and holding a guitar. Robin ran over to the man to tell him that a villains was around and that he had to flee before a fight broke out between the Dynamic duo and Spellbinder.

As Robin reached out for the man, who clearly wasn't listening, he heard Batman yelling his name. "It's an illusion!" Batman yelled loudly. Before Robin could retract his hand the humming man opened his eyes sending a blinding light out of his iris's. "Robin!" Batman yelled running at the light. It blinded the bat and everything went white then black.

Bruce Wayne woke up in a field of rye. He sat up shaking his head, it was pounding and his thought were jumbled. Pressing his hand to his forehead he felt that he was not wearing his cowl. No, he was Bruce Wayne. Black suit, red tie, and gelled back hair. He looked around to see Robin laying in the rye field next to him. He too was out of his uniform. Just regular Dick Grayson again with his black jacket and green sweatshirt under neigh.

"Grayson, wake up," Bruce shook him gently.

"Bruce..? Where are we?" He sat up observing the strange landscape.

"Spellbinder's mind. He's trapped us here," Bruce stood up. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Why?"

Before Bruce could answer Spellbinder's whorled face appeared in the sky. "Mr. Wayne!" it cheered. "So glad to have you back in my collection again."

"Again?" Dick glanced up at Bruce.

"I hope this time you'll stay longer. Maybe relax a little. A little R and R never hurt anyone. Take a nap, let my voice sooth you to sleep. Yet my words make you forget the world you left behind. Go to sleep and when you wake up...you wont remember a thing," Spellbinder let out a laugh. "Oh, but your stronger than that aren't you Bruce? All the monk mind training is really paying off. But what about the boy? How long do you think he can resist?" Spellbinder laughed and disappeared from the sky.

"Resist what?" Dick raised his voice.

Bruce sighed gripping a tight fist. "I've been in here before. It was back in India before I became Batman. I was working with some monk on how to control my mind when Spellbinder came. He trapped me in this world. The only way I got was using my own will power to over come his mind magic. It took some time, this place is not easy to leave. While I was trapped here Spellbinder tried preventing me from leaving. He tried to make me forgot this world wasn't real. He tried to make me forget who I was." Bruce knelled down so he would be on eye level with Dick. "That's his angle. He whips the memory of who ever he traps here. I saw it back then. People's minds start to get fuzzy, then they forget parts of their lives, then themselves, then where they are. When that happens, Spellbinder wins and your trapped here forever." Bruce paused for a while, "I need you to keep strong. No matter what happens, but leave my side. We need to stick together on this or...,"

"Or Spellbinder will make us forgot each other?" Dick asked. Bruce nodded in replay.

The two started to walk through the field side by side. As they approached a cliff the scenery began to change. The warm rye fields turned into the 1920's in New York. A man in fancy yellow car rushed by. Loud jazz filled the muggy air. Bruce had an uneasy feeling about the place as he looked up to see an old billboard that had a pair of eyes starring down at him.

"ARHH!" Dick yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees. He was holding his head in his hands and grunting in pain. He eyes were closed tightly and sweat was rolling down his pale face.

Bruce knelt down in front of him. He rapped his strong fingers around Dick's small arms. "It's okay Dick, I'm here," he said in his softest voice. "Don't give in to it. Remember who you are. Don't let him ease your memories."

Dick lifted his head up. His face vary pale and his hair was wet with sweat. "Just like Bialya, huh?" he said with a laugh. Bruce helped the boy off of his knees. "I'm okay, I'm okay. It's just my head hurts. Everything feels...off."

Bruce glared down at the boy more angry with himself than anyone else. "I'm going to get you out of here." Bruce looked to see he was no longer in the 1920's. Instead the two were standing in the middle of a forest. The trees leaves were orange, purple, and pink. In the distance Bruce could see the outline of a large factory puffing out smoke. He started to feel his head growing heavy, like a bad migraine. Spellbinder's power to take away memories was starting to get to him as well. He glanced down at his ward, "how are you feeling?"

"Better actually," Dick said with a smile. "I think I just needed some fresh air," he laughed. Bruce smiled. Even in such a dyer situation the boy kept on joking, kept on smiling. The happy smile on Bruce's face went away. He would do anything to keep the boy smiling. He would do anything to get him out of this place.

While Bruce was thinking of ways to escape he head the sound of trees falling. Narrowing his eyes he looked deep into the think forest of oddly colored trees. The sound of more trees falling to the ground echoed throughout the forest. Out of the thick forest roared a huge machine with multiple axes swinging at fast speeds. "MOVE!" he yelled. The two started sprinting in the other direction. Bruce reached down for his belt, which was gone. Growling in anger he picked up a rock and threw it at the machine. He watched as the rock bounced off not even making a dent.

"CLIFF!" Dick screamed.

Before either of them could stop they fell off the cliff. The two crashed into an old run down church. There was cigarettes and a copy of Gone With The Wind on the dirty floor. Bruce stood up not feeling any pain from the impact almost as if he fell in a pile of feathers. "Are you alright?" Bruce asked Dick who was pulling himself off the floor.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt at all," he said. He saw Bruce and took a step backwards. A scared look was on his face. He picked a sharp broken split of wood. With a glare he pointed it at Bruce, "who are you?"

Bruce let out a loud gasp. He could tell the angry glare in Dick eyes he wasn't joking. Spellbinder's magic had whipped his memory, Bruce could see it in his eyes. Dick had completely forgotten him. Bruce wanted to say something or do something to make Dick remember him. Dick was the closes thing, besides Alfred, Bruce had as family.

"Who are you!" Dick yelled slightly twitching. The pain of getting his memories forcefully ripped out growing worst each second.

Taking in a deep breath Bruce tried his hardest not to show how hard this was for him. "My...my name is Bruce Wayne. Do you know where you are?"

Dick glance around, "in some old church...that isn't real. I don't know if you know this,_ Mr. Wayne _but none of this is real."

Bruce smiled, at least he hasn't forgotten that this world was a lie. "I do and if we want to get out of here, we should stick together. So put the stick down." Dick did as he was told. "Good, we should keep walking. I'll get you out of here, I promise."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne," Dick said with the same innocence he did when Bruce first told him he could live at the Manor. It hurt Bruce to know that, to Dick, this was the first time they had ever met. He looked at Dick with sad eyes wanting nothing more for the bot to remember him.

"Your Welcome, Dick."

"How do you know my name?" Dick snapped back.

Before Bruce could break down and tell him the truth (which he indented to) a bright flame burst from the altar. A massive fire was spreading throughout the whole church. The roof caught on fire in a matter of moments and started to fall. Without speaking the two ran out the church. Right before it erupted into a ball of fire Bruce rapped his arms around Dick and jumped out of the church landing hard on the grass.

"Are you alright!" Bruce asked laying the ash covered boy on the grass.

Dick shook his head and looked up at Bruce with puzzled eyes. "Who are you?" he looked down at his hands as if they weren't his. "Wh...who am I?"

"No!" Bruce gasped. He knelt down in front of Dick and put his hands on his shoulders. "Your name is Richard Grayson. Your 13 years old," Bruce could feel his emotions swelling up. Anger and sadness filled his whole body. "You like to be called Dick and Robin. Your grew up in the circus. You like to make up words. You are my son."

The boy let out a faint gasp. He closed his eyes lowering his head. "I...I don't remember. I don't remember anything." He started swaying back and forth. "I don't...feel right."

He fell into Bruce's arms who caught him gently. Bruce pulled him in closer for a moment trying not to cry. He laid Dick down on the ground softly. "No," Bruce whispered.

"Aw, how sad. I told you the boy could not resist me. Mind erasing magic is specialty! The boy's mind is mine!" Spellbinder came out of the shadows laughing. "He'll be in my little play world forever now! Lost, just like all the others. Mindless, memoryless, and pretty much dead."

"No," Bruce turned away from Dick and faced Spellbinder glaring. "I wont let you take him. I will not let you keep him here."

"And what can you do to stop me?" Spellbinder responded.

"I can trade places with him. You can have me. I'll stay here forever, but you have to let the boy go. You give him back his memories, you take him out of this place, and you stay the hell away from him," Bruce said rasing his voice.

A sly smile came on Spellbinder's face, "So, if I let the lad go forever then I get you forever?"

"Yes."

Dick Grayson's eyes fluttered open. He could see that he was laying in a field of poorly moaned grass. Above him two man were talking. One being a strong business looking man and the other looking like he belonged at a carnival. Dick couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew it was important. Feeling sleepy his eyes started to grow blurrily. He kept his eyes locked on the business man. "Bruce...?"

"You have yourself a deal Mr. Wayne."

**CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I just did that. Anyways, hope you liked it. P.S I referenced my four favorite books: The Lorax, The Great Gatsby, The Outsiders, and Catcher in the Rye, see if you can find them all. Lol jk. Review please. Or not, that works too. **


	9. Spellbinder Part II

**And now for the thrilling conclusion! I've always wanted to say that =)**

**Disclaimer- I Don't know any of this. =(**

Dick Grayson woke up screaming and panting. Tears filled is eyes as he quickly looked around. He was in his bedroom, it last, past midnight, and his whole looked just as he had left it. "Bruce...?" he whispered still scanning his dark room. "Bruce!" he yelled, but his words just echoed throughout his room. Jumping out of bed Dick ran full speed to Bruce's room, praying it was all just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream.

It wasn't. Dick stood in the entry way of Bruce's room his arms shaking. "No...," he whisper shaking his head violently. He dropped to his knees and started crying. He had lost another father. Just like when he was eight Dick was totally alone. His father was gone.

"Master Grayson!" a British voice called out. Dick could feel an old yet strong hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Dick chocked on his words, "Bruce is...he's gone. He's...dammit!" Grayson started crying harder than ever. "It's my fault. Alfred, it's all my fault. J-j-j-just like my parents. It's all my fault! BRUCE! It's my fault." he started punching the ground with his fist screaming. Images of his parents falling to their deaths flashed in his mind. All of the pain of that day at the circus resurfaced. Now he was going threw it all over again, but this time Bruce wasn't there to promise him it was going to be okay. This time he was alone.

After Dick had calmed down a little Alfred walked him to the kitchen and rapped a blanket around his tiny shoulders. His eyes were red and kept shaking. Alfred couldn't help but remember the times Bruce was like this. The times he just shut down in his own sad, lost world. Alfred tried to get him to talk, to get Dick to tell him what had happened but dick wouldn't say a word. Usually Dick was good about opening up on his feelings, a characteristic Alfred felt allowed dick to still be his happy self. Yet now dick was silent, bottling up all the horrible pain in was obviously in.

"He scarified himself for me," Dick finally spoke softly. "I wasn't strong enough, so he... he gave himself up to save me. Now he's...he's trapped there. Because of me. It's my fault." he started to explain everything that happened. (See pervious chapter) Alfred listened trying to comfort the boy as he told the story. "And when I woke up...Bru-he was gone. It's all my fault Alfred. I wasn't strong enough. I...I'm going to get him back Alfred. I swear that I'll save him," Alfred sighed recognizing the tone in Dick's voice.

The next few weeks were the hardest weeks Alfred had been through in a very long time. He missed Master Wayne he couldn't stand the fact that he had lost another member of the Wayne family. He had taken care of Master Wayne sense he was a boy, he was there for him though everything and now he was gone. Yet above all else the worst thing was watching Master Grayson slowly losing himself. Master Grayson barley ate or slept. He spent most of his time in the Batcave staring at computer screens. His ebony hair was messy and looked sickly. Still with Alfred's pleads to get some rest, some food, or to leave the cave Dick kept all of his thoughts on finding Bruce.

As the weeks dragged on Alfred started seeing glimpses of Bruce. He would walk into the cave to bring Master Grayson some tea and out of the corner of his eyes, just for a moment, he would see a young Master Wayne standing at the computers. At first Alfred brushed it off, after all he missed Bruce vary much. Yet it kept happening. Sometimes Alfred couldn't see the difference between Master Grayson and Bruce. At that point Alfred knew he had to do something. Master Grayson was turning into Bruce. He was becoming consumed with revenge. He was losing himself to it. The once cheery happy-go-lucky child was turning darker.

"Master Richard you need to stop this!" Alfred yelled suddenly one day dropping his silver try on the cave ground. Dick turned at him, but said nothing. "Young master I can't stand for this anymore!" the old man felt like he could cry. "I will not let you throw your life away like...like he did. Please, your turning into something your not."

"I'm sorry Alfred, but I have to do this," Dick said to him Alfred gasped Bruce said the same thing to him back when he first became Batman.

Alfred ran up in front of Dick. He knelt down and put his old hands on the boy's shoulders. Alfred took a moment to say anything. He wished he had done for Bruce when he was Dick's age. He wished he comforting him in some way. He wished he would have known the words to say to Bruce, like he knew what to say to Dick right now.

"Master Richard, when Bruce took you in I was, at the time, a bit spectacle. Master Bruce isn't much for emotions and those type things. So I was afraid that you would...join Master Bruce's war. I was afraid of having a kid here who went through what he did because I was afraid that...that you would become...sad. That Master Bruce would pull you into his war and you would never leave. Yet the day Master Bruce brought you here he made himself, me and you a promise. He promised that he would never let you become him. He said that your life will never become consumed with revenge, like his was. The last thing he wanted was for you to become him. For you to be Batman. And right now Master Richard you are breaking that promise."

Dick Grayson lowered his head. He didn't want to be _the_ Batman either. He didn't know about Bruce's promise. He never knew that Bruce felt that way about his future. He never knew how much it meant to Bruce that Dick stayed the way he was. Yet things were different now. Bruce was gone and it was his fault. "I'm sorry Alfred. But Bruce made me a promise as well and I'm not going to break that one."

"What promise Master Richard?"

Before Dick could answer the Bat-computer starting blinking and made extreme load noises. Dick ran over to the screens. He typed on the keyboard with a great emotion in his face. He let out a gasp and took a few steps back. His first gripped in rage he said, "I've fond him."

Alfred let out a gasp. He watched a Dick changed into his Robin uniform. "Master

Robin! You can't go after him! You'll be trapped too. Master Bruce made that deal to make sure you we're safe."

"Screw the deal!" Robin yelled. "I'm going to get Bruce back!" Without waiting for Alfred to say more Robin jumped down to his motorcycle, turned it on, and drove off faster than ever before.

The mountain tops of India were snow covered. A harsh winded whistled through the peaks caring a light snow with it. Spellbinder sat on the side of a massive cliff enjoying the air. These mountains were so calming, so quite. It was him and his mind, and well everyone he had trapped there. He let out a laugh loving his evil life. Then he relaxed wondering who he should add to his collection next.

"Spellbinder!" a young voice yelled out. Spellbinder turned to see Batman's little brat standing behind him glaring and gripping a fist. "Give Batman back!" he screamed in a hostile tone.

Spellbinder stood up, whipped snow from his outfit and laughed. "Can't do that boy. Bruce Wayne and I made a deal."

"Then let's make a new deal," Dick commanded. Spellbinder crossed his arms nodding, agreeing to listen to Robin's proposition. "You let me back into your weird mind world and give me a chance to save Batman. If we break out of your mind you leave us alone!"

"And what if you can't break out. What if you forgot who you are before you ever reach your beloved mentor." Spellbinder teased.

"Then you win. You have both Bruce and I forever."

A smile came across Spellbinder's twisted face. "Deal!"

A bright light blinded Robin and when he was finally able to see he was standing alone on a dock. He looked around. He was in the middle of a park where people were jet-skiing and laughing while playing in a lake. None of theses people were Bruce. With a growl Dick ran on the dock towards land. his mind was already pounding. Spellbinder was trying extra hard to ease his memories. Dick bit down on his lip nit letting that happen. He kept thinking of all the times him and Bruce had together. The time Ollie broke a chandelier, so him and a drunk Bruce took pictures next to it. The times, when Dick was vary young, he would crawl into Bruce's bed after a nightmare. He kept remembering times like that. Times when Bruce was more than just a mentor. He was...

Dick kept running. He ran through thick forest, high cliffs, bloody battlefields, and city streets. Finally he reached a field. It was a rye field, the same field Dick crashed in the first time he came to this world. In the distance he heard the echo of children laughing. Near the edge of the cliff sat a well dressed man. His black hair and tie blew in the light breeze. "Bruce!" Dick yelled running up to him. Bruce reminded still looking over the cliff. "BRUCE!"

Bruce turned around and looked right into Dick's eyes. Dick stopped short of him and shook his head. Tears started to swell up in his eyes. "You don't know who I am do you?"

Bruce stood up and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't. Should I?" Bruce asked causally. He gave the boy a smile, clearly not remembering anything.

Dick dropped to his knees and started crying. Bruce went up to him and put his hand on the small boy's shoulder. "Are you okay kid?"

"No! You don't remember me! You've forgot...everything! I can't save you! You don't remember me!" Dick cried even harder losing all hope.

The older man examined the boy. Why was the boy crying? Why did he want him to remember? Did this boy mean something to him? Bruce was drawing a blank, he had no idea who this boy was. Yet seeing him cry pained him, like it was worse sight in the world. His head started to hurt. "Who are you!" he asked loudly.

Dick looked up at him tears dripping down his face. "My name is Richard Grayson and even though we don't say it out load...I'm your son." Bruce gasped. "And you made me a promise! You promised me that you would never leave me! You promised you would never leave me alone...like my parents. You promised me that Bruce," he chocked on his words crying so hard. "Please don't leave me Bruce. I-I-I...I lo-."

Dick was cut off by Bruce raping his arms around him. Bruce pulled him in close. "You? You remember me?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"NO!" A loud voice yelled. The two let go of each other to see Spellbinder towering over them. "NO! I WONT LET YOU ESCAPE!" Spellbinder lifted his hands in the air yelling.

Bruce stood up and punched him across the face knocking him unconscious. A bright light came from his body and Bruce and Dick were standing on the mountain tops of India once more. Bruce let out a thankful sigh. Dick ran up to him and hugged him. He raped his arms around Bruce's waste squeezing as hard as he could. Bruce pulled his ward off oh him then knelt down and hugged him right back. The two could have stayed like that for hours.

**Whoo. That took way to long. Anyways, I'm thinking of making this with the invasion story line. Have Dick be Nightwing and have a little added Tim, but still mostly about Bruce and Dick. Is that okay with everyone? **


	10. Joker

**Sorry it took so long for a new chapter to come out. I was kinda in another county all summer long. Then I had sugary...then it got infected...and now here I am. Anyways, these stories take place between the first season and Invasion. Robin is roughly 14 years old. Sorry again for the super delay. **

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own DC comics or the characters**

Slowly Batman's eyes fluttered open. He saw glimpses of a wooden table with knifes and blood on it. A single light hangs over him. He can feel that his cowl is still on, yet part of it ripped off. His black hair was hanging out and part of his forehead was visible. Trying to move he realized he was tied to a steel chair, which was bolted to the floor. His arms were tied behind him with thick rope. Everything was blurry, he blinked a few times but still everything remained washy. He could slightly see another figure in a similar situation.

Pushing away the pounding in his head and the pain Batman finally saw who the other figure was. Robin. Batman's heart skipped a beat. Rope was wrapped around the teenagers body binding him to a steel chair. Blood leaked from small cuts on his arms, his shoes were off with his small feet looking badly burned, and a large gash on his caf. Batman whispered to him but Robin did not move. He was unconscious, head down, black hair wet with blood and sweat.

Fueled by his anger he pulled on the ropes trying to break free to no avail. "Robin, wake up," he commanded. Nothing, Robin didn't respond what so ever. Grinding his teeth Batman pulled even harder. Still he remained strapped to the chair.

"Oh Batsy!" a familiar voice called out. Batman cursed under his breath. "Always a fighter you are! That always makes me...laugh. Hahaha HAHAHAHA!" The joker stepped out of the shadows.

"Joker," Batman growled.

"Obviously," The Joker seemed to be rolling his eyes. "You see Batsy," the clown put his arm over Batman shoulder and began to talk like it was a casual conversation. "I enjoy our little...games. I do bad, oh I do bad very well. You catch me, boo no one likes that. I get put in jail, no one likes that either. And we do it all over again. I love it. It's the circle of life and it moves us all. But then I had a thought. My brain has been a workin'. So I though, why not KILL the man who catches me and puts me in jail. But then I realized that would be no fun. So I had a new thought, why not torture him? I'm good at that. But look at you. Big and...big, nothing I do will hurt you." The Joker turned his gaze towards Robin, "but look at him so tiny and...tiny." The Joker laughed and strutted towards the boy.

"Don't hurt him!" Batman yelled at the clown. The Joker stroked his chin and made thinking noises. "Do whatever you want to me! But get the hell away from him!"

The Joker put his hand over where his heart should be. "How touching," he gripped Robin hair and lifted his head into the air. Batman made a loud yelling noise. "Wake up kid!" the joker ordered.

Robin's eyes fluttered open. "W-where am I? Batman?"

The Joker said nothing, just laughed. Tugging on Robin's hair he pulled his head back giving Batman a full view of his neck. Joker pulled out a single knife and put it on Robin's adams apple. Laughing joker started to push the knife into his skin. Batman yelled for him to stop, practically screamed it. All he could hear was Robin screaming and the Joker's sick laugh. Then silence.

Bruce Wayne woke up panting. Hot sweat rolled down his face. Only a dream. A horrible dream. Running his fingers through his hair he tried to slow his racing heart. The dream felt so real to him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Getting up he walked to Dick's room. He was laid out on his bed slightly snoring. A quick smile crossed Bruce's face, yet still his heart was pounding. He quickly got a drink of water from the kitchen sink and went back to bed.

"I can only handle so much opera."

"Need I remind you it was your idea to go to the opera Thomas?"

"Come on, Alfred should be right down his alley."

"Hand over the pearls!"

"OH MY GOD."

"Okay, it's okay. Here's my wallet. It's okay. No need to shoot anyone."

"GOD THOMAS! NO! OH MY GOD! THOMAS!"

"Bruce...don't afraid."

Bruce Wayne woke up with a yell. Again he was panting and his heart pounded in his chest also to the point where it hurt. Holding his chest Bruce tried his best to calm down, yet still his heart burned in his chest. Getting up he took another long drink from the sink. He was use to dreams like this, yet something about it seemed off. Bruce walked back to bed, his heart still pounding.

Batman and Robin ran through the alley ways after a bank robber. Robin made a quick remark about how the robber ran like an idiot. It brought a quick smile to Batman's face. As he ran he could hear a heart beat. A heart beat growing faster and faster. It sounded like if it went any faster it would stop.

The two heroes turned a corner and the robber was pointing a gun right at them. In a blink of an eye the gun went off. Robin fell to the ground without a sound. Batman yelled, knelt down and picked the boy up in his arms. "Robin!" he cried. Images of his parents flashed in his mind. He shook the boy, nothing. Ripping off Robin's mask Batman saw that his eyes were empty. Blank blue eyes just looking at nothing. Batman pulled him in closer to his chest.

Screaming Bruce woke up. Insanely his heart began to hurt. Gripping his shirt he grunted in pain. The sound of his heart booming in his chest was the only thing he could hear. Trying to get out of bed he fell over, his chest on fire. His whole chest was in pain, his heart feeling like it would burst out of his chest at any moment. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Dick standing at his bed side. He could see his mouth moving, but all he could hear was his heart. Bruce reached out and put his hand on Dick's hair. He could feel his hair in between his fingers. The pain in his chest suddenly stopped and everything went black.

Bruce Wayne woke up in the bat cave. Alfred was standing over him. "Good to have you back sir."

"What happened?" Bruce said trying to sit up, but Alfred just pushed him back down.

"Your heart stopped," the butler began. "Master Grayson carried you to down to the cave and hooked you up to the defibrillator machine. You're lucky to be alive sir. Your heart stopped for half a minute. Master Grayson saved your life, sir."

"Where is he?"

"Asleep," Alfred informed. You have been unconscious from almost two days now. I pretty much had to drag him to his bed."

"I had nightmares Alfred, like nothing I had before."

"Ah yes, we sent some of your blood to the league. They said it was posioided. Scarecrow's fear toxin mixed within the water you were drinking. Everyone in the city got it. No one died thankfully, or even show any symptoms when the league came in with the cure. Master Kent said the toxic took days to make it's way the heart. Yet it seems with you sir it happened in a matter of hours."

Bruce was silent for a while. He sighed, "I have a lot more to be afraid of then a regular citizen Alfred. I've seen death and pain. I live with it every day and take it with me everywhere I go. It worked through me faster because what I fear already happened, and what I fear could happen any time I got on patrol with him."

**Yeah so this Chapter should have been called Scarecrow. But I wanted to fool everyone. Hehehe. I know there was no big fight and scarecrow was caught off screen by superman, but that's just how it worked out. Once again sorry it took so long. Really sorry.**

**Review, ask for your favorite villain. Whatever. **


	11. ManBat

**By the Gods I'm updating. I am so so so so so so sorry. I know it's been like a year, but I've been like super busy. I am so sorry. I'm the worst person ever. I'm sorry, I am so sorry.  
>Disclaimer- I don't own any characters but I am sorry.<strong>

"It can't be true!" A young voice busted into to the office of billionaire Bruce Wayne. "I mean, it's not true right?" the teenage boy ran up to his desk waving the newspaper in the air. "Of course it's not true! Mr. Godfrey is just making this stuff to make you and the league look bad right?" The teenager spoke rapid throwing his hands in the air and panicking.

Bruce just kept working on some paperwork not listening to his wards rambles. "It's nothing of your concern."

"None of my concern!? Have you actually read what the news is saying." Dick unfolded the paper in his hand and started to read, "Could Gotham's Dark Knight not be the hero we all thought? Eyewitnesses say they have spotted a bat figure sowing over the streets of Gotham only moments before the robbery of Gotham National Bank." Dick stopped reading not wanting to anymore. "That's the fifth eyewitness account of a giant bat stealing things. People all around town are even starting to question you! My whole school is doubting you, well maybe not Artemis, but others are. It's all over the internet and Godfrey is turning the whole country against you. So what's going on Bruce?"

"I said it's none of your concern," Bruce stood up and headed for the door.

"It's not true though right Bruce? Batman isn't stealing right?" Dick asked, but Bruce walked out the door without answering.

Bruce made his way down the hall in silence. He turned on his ipad and watched the news. Everything was about the giant bat sightings right before massive robberies. The news pinned it all on Batman. The league of course had knew Batman was innocent, he had been in Brazil on a mission when most of the robberies took place. Yet the people of Gotham were starting to doubt it, and now even Robin starting questioning. That crushed Bruce most of all.

Robin sat in the Batcave with his feet dangling over the edge. It was quite a long fall to the bottom, Dick wasn't even sure how far down the cave went, it just went down. Looking down into the darkness he thought about what he had read in the news. Lately he had been solely going on missions with the team, him and Batman hadn't been on an alone mission in ages. Then suddenly this starts happening. A giant bat shape creature in the night stealing from every big player in Gotham. Robin knew it couldn't be his mentor. Batman had such a strong sense of justice, there was no way he could do it. That wasn't like him. Robin stood up and walked towards the computer feeling bad for ever questioning him.

Alfred walked in carrying a silver tray followed by Batman. A smile came across Robin's face. Batman seemed not to notice him as he walked towards the car. Robin followed him. "Where we patrolling tonight?"

"There is no we tonight. I have to do this alone," Batman coldly answered.

Robin blinked a few times under his mask, "but I don't have a mission with the team tonight. Shouldn't I go out and crime fight with you. Dynamic Duo right?"

"Not tonight." Batman closed the doors to the batmobile and drove away leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

Robin gripped a tight fist. "What is his problem!? I want to help him clear his name and this is how he lets me help by leaving me here like a useless tool?"

"Sir, you know that is not true. Master Bruce needs to sort this out himself. He needs to clear his name on his own," Alfred put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I hate him sometime Alfred." Dick turned to the butler, "he's not stealing though right?"

"Of course not."

Robin took in a deep breath and walked back over the cave edge. He glanced over the side into the dark cliffside. He listened to the bats making noises in the night and flying around on the ceiling. he was never really a fan of all the bats in the cave. They freaked him out just a bit, but he'd never tell Batman that. Some secrets were better kept from him. Robin just stood there listening to their noises when they suddenly grew quite. All of the bats just stopped. Looking up he tried to see what was happening up in the darkened ceiling. He could just make out the outline of one bat flying towards him. Squinting he noticed that the bat was a little larger than he first thought.

The loud flapping of wings echoed throughout the cave and that's when Robin saw it. A gigantic bat. Stepping backwards he saw it was much bigger than him with razor claws. It stretched flying towards the sidekick.

"Bloody Hell!" Robin heard his British butler yell.

"Get down!" Robin screaming at the elder man. He only took his attention away from the giant bat for a moment, maybe two, when he felt something sink into his chest. Three claws swapped across his chest tearing at his uniform and skin. Yelling out in pain blood poured out from his cuts. The force knocked him off balance off the side of the cliff. Too weak from the attack Robin fell off the side of batcave. The last thing he heard was the butler yelling his name.

Batman prayed he was not too late, well maybe not prayed but sure did hope. He was halfway into the city when the batcave distress signal went off. Not the personal Robin has, the one in the batcave. An odd button only pressed by Alfred when something goes wrong in the cave. Plus Robin had a distress signal himself if something had gone amiss Robin would have radioed in. Yet something was not right. Batman needed to find this fake bat, but something his gut told him to turn around.

He pulled into the cave only to find the giant bat crawling around on the floor like he had lost on contact. Batman could see that the bat had almost human characteristic and was wearing ripped pants. Sneaking up on it Batman jumped on his bat stabbing it with a batarang. It yelled out thrashing around. It tossed Batman off, but the hero landed safely not far from it. He pulled out a taser and shocked the thing till it dropped on the floor.

"Robin! Alfred!" Batman yelled in the empty cave. There was no answer. "Alfred! Robin!"

"Master Wayne!" A worried voice called out. the old butler crawled out from a small space behind the computer. Batman ran up to the man asking if he was alright. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Yet Master Grayson he...fell," Alfred looked over at the edge.

Batman let out a gasp and ran to the cliff. Looking over he spotted a red and black uniform half dangling over the side of rock. Batman jumped down, it was at least a three story fall. Batman instantly noticed the three slash makes on his chest. He lifted Robin in his arms the plain on which he had fallen on starting to crack under the pressure. Robin whimpered all of the muscle in his body were tight and he was losing massive amounts of grappled back up as robin yelled out in pain in his arms. He laid his ward down on a table and Alfred started to make a medical diagnosis.

"He has some internal bleeding I have to fix before anything. Six, no seven broken bones, four cracked ribs, and two broken fingers," the butler said.

"Is he going to make it?"

Alfred nodded, "yes, he will. He's in a lot of pain right now, I need to get some pain medication from the other room before I can do anything." the butler rushed off.

Batman placed his hand on the boys body. Robin whimpered unconsciously at the touch. "It's going to be okay now. This never should have happened. I should have included you in trying to find that...manbat."

"A man's pride is his greatest weakness,' Alfred suddenly butted in. "Here this should relax him for surgery," he said injecting him a needle. The boy turned limp and stopped whimpering.

"He could have died Alfred, all because I was too proud to take him along." The hero grinded his teeth together, "he was only trying to help me clear my name and I pushed him aside. What if he died Alfred?"

"He didn't sir, because you came back. A few more minutes down there and he would have. You could have kept on going and he would have died, but you came back. and to me, that's all that matters."

**Yeah, so that's that. Feels great to back. I really hope I'll be updating more often too. Maybe, don't get your hopes up. I'm thinking maybe adding a side court of owls thing in here. A few chapter long arch, but who knows. R and R. Maybe. **


End file.
